Current missile fuzing systems typically utilize RF (radar) or optical (infrared) sensors to detect missile proximity to an airborne target and to detonate the missile warhead at the opportune moment in the missile trajectory to maximize the damage inflicted on the target. Unfortunately, these active proximity fuzing systems are susceptible to countermeasures effected by the target. RF sensors can be jammed electronically, and optical sensors can be confused by flares. The results are either no warhead detonation or detonation outside the target kill range.
It would of course be desirable that a proximity fuzing system not be susceptible to target countermeasures. To this end, serious consideration is being given to utilizing electrostatic sensors in proximity fuzing systems, see, for example, Ziemba et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,627, issued Sept. 29, 1981. As is well known, the outer surface of any airborne target becomes electrostatically charged while in flight through the atmosphere due to the effects of air friction and engine ionization generation. Thus, detection of the electrostatic field closely surrounding an airborne target can provide the means for detecting the proximity of an attacking missile to the target. By appropriate processing of electrostatic sensor signals, the warhead can be detonated at a point in the missile trajectory proximate the target to maximize the possibility of target kill, see, for example, Krupen U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,303, issued Jan. 15, 1980. Since this inherent electrostatic field can not be readily recreated in disassociated relation to the target, engaging missiles equipped with electrostatic fuzing system sensors are not susceptible to being "spoofed" by any countermeasures a target can employ.